The present invention relates generally to a pad for a shoulder strap and more particularly to a shoulder pad having a plurality of longitudinally spaced pad portions that better distribute the load of the strap more evenly over a larger portion of the wearer""s shoulder.
Pads for shoulder straps are well known in the art. Typically, heavy or bulky items, such as luggage, golf bags, musical instruments, etc., are provided with a shoulder strap for carrying the item around the shoulder, leaving the hands free. Often, the shoulder strap will include one or more pads to absorb and distribute the weight of the item thereby reducing the resulting discomfort in the shoulder area of the person.
Shoulder strap pads to ease some of this discomfort generally fall into two categories. The first, and most typical, is a molded rubber construction with a uniformly thick, generally rectangular shoulder contacting portion and a smaller portion comprising one or two integrally formed loops through which the shoulder strap passes. The second type is similar to the shoulder pad used for golf bags and is a stitched assembly permanently attached to the shoulder strap about equally distant from the opposite ends of the shoulder strap. This type of pad has a body of flexible vinyl or fabric with a non-slip shoulder contacting layer stitched to one face. Both of these shoulder pads are either attached permanently to a particular point on the strap or are slipped on the strap before the fittings, such as buckles, swivel hooks, etc., are attached to the ends of this strap.
In the case of musical instruments, and especially stringed musical instruments (i.e., guitar, bass, mandolin, banjo, etc.), players often must play while standing and need to use a strap to hold their instrument. The strap is usually positioned on the shoulder, as one would carry a piece of luggage or a pocketbook. Some instruments are quite heavy, and after hours of standing during rehearsals and performances, the musician may experience extreme discomfort in the form of shoulder, neck and back pain. In extreme cases, this can result in physical injury.
While providing some comfort to the shoulder area of the wearer, the shoulder strap pads of the prior art fall short in adequately distributing the weight of the item over the shoulder area to minimize discomfort. The weight differential within the width of an ordinary shoulder strap pad may cause a great deal of pressure to the user""s shoulder and neck area and, in some cases, may also cause a regional shoulder numbness as a result of reduced blood circulation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a pad for a shoulder strap that distributes the load or weight of the article carried more evenly over a larger portion of the wearer""s back, shoulder and chest.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pad for a shoulder that better distributes the load or weight of an article to be carried by the pad over a larger portion of a wearer""s back, shoulder and chest.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pad for a shoulder strap that is completely flexible and comfortable for the wearer.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pad for a shoulder strap that can be easily attached to an existing shoulder strap.
The present invention is a shoulder pad comprising a flexible base member having a top surface, a bottom surface, a central portion, opposite free ends and a longitudinal axis. The flexible base member includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced pad sections that preferably increase in thickness from the central portion of the shoulder pad to the opposite free ends of the shoulder pad. The pad sections need not increase in thickness in both opposite directions from the central portion of the shoulder pad; it may be desirable to have the pad sections increase in thickness in only one direction outwardly from the central portion, with the pad sections in the opposite direction either remaining uniform in thickness or decreasing in thickness outwardly from the central portion of the shoulder pad.
In an alternative embodiment, the longitudinally spaced pad sections increase in durometer hardness from a centermost pad section to the longitudinally outermost pad sections. In this alternative embodiment, the pad sections may be of uniform thickness or may increase in thickness from a centermost pad section to the longitudinally outermost pad sections, as described above.
Preferably, each pad section is oval in shape, having its major axis substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the flexible base member. In the preferred embodiment, the pad sections are molded integrally with the flexible base member and include a plurality of tubular flexible fingers molded therein.
The flexible base member is preferably made from a soft plastic material selected from the group consisting of monoprene, santoprene and polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and is formed with a plurality of transverse grooves in the bottom surface between the pad sections thereof for providing greater flexibility to the base member.
For attachment of the pad to a shoulder strap, the pad includes at least one clip mounted to the top surface of the flexible base member for engaging the shoulder strap. Preferably, the clip is removably mounted to the top surface of the flexible base member and is provided with an adapter that cooperates with the clip for allowing attachment of the pad to shoulder straps of varying widths.
For added durability, the shoulder pad further preferably includes a thin spine, which is more rigid than the flexible base member, attached to the top surface of the flexible base member. In this case, at least one clip is attached to a top surface of the spine for attaching the pad to a shoulder strap.
A preferred form of the shoulder pad, as well as other embodiments, features and advantages of this invention, will be apparent from the following detailed description, which is to be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.